


s01e09 Home

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Supernatural, Hale Encounters | Derek/Dean [9]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Altered Supernatural Story, First Meetings, S01E09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can tell Dean’s your kid,” he cleared his throat and sat down on the bed, moving to lean back against the headboard.</p><p>“How’s that?” the man answered, still edgy as he looked him over.</p><p>“He nearly pulled a gun on me like you did, and that glare he gave me looked like the one you’re giving me now,” like father like son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	s01e09 Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a fun one because of John. I've never wrote anything with him in it :)

“Can you stop staring at me like that?” Derek asked the man politely, hating how the old Winchester hunter just glared at him suspiciously, like he was going to kill him for just making tea for Missouri. He made him anxious, apprehensive. He was on edge and he didn’t like it. He wasn’t going to voice any of this though, too cautious and thinking that he’d shoot him just for tattling on him to his psychic friend. Though she could easily read his mind and find out.

“ _Aright then, don’t you worry ‘bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you,_ ” he heard from the main hall of the house, her heartbeat skipping more than once. “ _Poor basterd, his woman is cold banging the gardener,_ ”

“You owe me ten bucks,” he turned to look at the man, seeing his browline rise.

“The gardener?” he asked before Derek nodded and got the money out of his pocket, tossing it to him with a sigh. Yeah, he didn’t like the man, but what else could they do? They had to act civil for Missouri and all they could really do was place bets on the people that came in. It made it easier to eavesdrop when Derek had such high hearing senses.

“ _Why didn’t you tell him?_ ” one of the mans’ sons asked, sounding a little amused.

“ _People don’t come here for the truth, they come for good news,_ ” he quietly stepped over to the door and saw a glimpse of her, the woman turning to him and nodding and pointing up two fingers for two beers. That was to tell him who was there, she saw them coming and told him and John. He turned back around and eyed the man.

“Your sons’ are here,” was all he had to say and the man was standing and going towards the back stairs to go up and hide, out of sight of his own kids. Why he was hiding from them, he didn’t know, but he couldn’t really talk, he’d been hiding from his own sister since he and Laura ran from Beacon Hills after the fire. This woman practically raised him after that.

“ _Well? Sam and Dean, c’mon already. I ain’t got all day,_ ” Derek heard as he finished making the tea and grabbed two beers from the fridge. He waited a few seconds, listening for a good time to walk in. “ _Well, let me look at ya,_ ” She laughed. “ _Oh you boys’ grew up handsome, like a certain wolf of mine,_ ” ... He sighed. Why’d she have to mention what he was? Though, they probably thought she was talking about an actual pet, or toyboy or a relative of hers because they didn’t seem like they noticed or was bothered. “ _Puberty hit him like a train,_ ” he smirked. “ _And you were one goofy lookin’ kid,_ ” she laughed, more than likely pointing at one of the brothers. “ _Sam,_ ” he peeked around the corner just in time to see her face drop in sadness when she grabbed his hand. “ _Oh honey, I’m sorry about your girlfriend... and your father...He’s missin’?_ ” he was currently hiding upstairs.

“ _How’d you know all that?_ ” ‘Sam’ asked, sounding a little nervous by everything she’d said and pointed out.

“ _Well, you were thinkin’ it just now,_ ” she replied, very eerily. He’d gotten used to this part of her, she’d done this so many times with him when he was younger to get him to open up.

“ _Where is he? Is he okay?_ ” the other brother, Dean, asked, suddenly chirping in. He was upstairs, and very fine, completely healthy in fact.

“ _I don’t know,_ ” her heartbeat skipped, telling the lie so easily and they seemed to believe her, or Sam did anyway.

“ _Don’t know? Yo-you’re supposed to be a psychic, right?_ ” www bad move.

“ _Boy, you see me sawing some bony tramp in half, you think I’m a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can’t just pull facts outta thin air,_ ” he could actually feel himself smiling, trying to hold the laughter in or at least trying not to make a sound. He loved this part of her, the ‘I’ma whoop your ass’ attitude’.

“I heard that! Get your ass out here, or I’ll whoop yours,” _Goddammit..._ “And don’t use the lords name in vain!” he sighed and stepped out, seeing the two guys turn around and stare at him. “Boys, sit,” she requested and they took their time to listen, giving each other a look before they moved around the room and got comfy on the sofa.

“Boy, you put your boot on my coffee table and I’ma whack you with a spoon,” she warned and Derek almost lost it again, his face starting to hurt from the constant grinning as he walked in and behind the woman in her chair.

“I didn’t do anything,” he replied, like a child claiming innocence and he nearly scoffed, seeing the failed hidden grin on the other brothers’ face. He quickly put the cup of tea down before he split it from laughing and leaned back up, using his own fingers to easily pry the caps off of the bottles. He’d gotten so used to doing things without things humans actually needed, like bottle openers and things people needed to lift heavy shit, when he only needed his strength. Missouri told him to do his own thing, use his abilities and not to care what people thought, so he rolled with it.

“You were thinkin’ about it,” she retorted and then she glanced up at him. “That’s right, honey. Screw tryin’ to be human, be what you are,” okay, so his thoughts ran away from him and she managed to read them over the hunters in the room.

“What?” he glanced at Sam, the younger brother and saw the looks he was suddenly getting, the other one slowly starting to frown, but Sam just seemed curious.

“Well, Derek here’s a werewolf-, boy, you pull that gun on my baby and I’ma break you like a kitkat bar!” she warned, completely serious now and firm in her words. He noticed her directing at the older brother, who was now glaring at him. He definitely followed his father.

“How do you manage him on a fullmoon? Are you a werewolf?” Sam was surprisingly calm and curious about all of this and Derek was just so stunned at how well he seemed to take all of it.

“Boy, I ain’t no werewolf. And Derek’s a Lycan, no Feral,”

“A Lycan _is_ a werewolf,” the other brother almost growled and he was a little impressed considering he wasn’t a wolf or coyote or anything supernatural.

“Lycan and Feral are types of werewolves. Ferals’ can’t control themselves, while Lycans’ have complete control and can shift whenever they want, they don’t have to when it comes to a fullmoon. Guys’ like you hunt the Ferals,” he actually _growled_ , eyeing Dean cautiously and carefully. He could see the guys’ aggression in his eyes, seeing that he was holding himself back from trying to kill him or shoot him.

“I’ll let you get to work,” he muttered, crossing arms over his chest before he turned to leave the room. He walked back into the other room and made his way up the stairs to where the oldest Winchester was hiding in one of the rooms. He opened the door and shifted in, closing the door behind him. “You can tell Dean’s your kid,” he cleared his throat and sat down on the bed, moving to lean back against the headboard.

“How’s that?” the man answered, still edgy as he looked him over.

“He nearly pulled a gun on me like you did, and that glare he gave me looked like the one you’re giving me now,” like father like son.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one :) I'm really enjoying this series xD


End file.
